fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Coke Dimensions
C.I.A. Station, Inc. is a fan game and fan-fiction development company. It was founded by COKEMAN11. C.I.A. stands for C'oke '''I'ncorporated 'A'ctions. If you want to work on any of these games, tell COKEMAN11 at User talk:COKEMAN11. =Games= Confirmed Chart Solo *Super Smash Bros. Collide *Pokemon Amethyst and Opal *Coconut Mall Party *Mario Party: Sunset *Double Donkey Kong With EEA Inc. *Sonic Speedball RPG *Sonic Speedball RPG II *DX Mario RPG 3: The Yoshi Saga *Super Smash Bros. Attack *Super Mario Fencing With Metal Bones Inc. *Super Smash Bros. Insanity *Nintendo Plays: Racing! Nintendo Plays: Series *Nintendo Plays: Racing! - With Metal Bones Inc. *Nintendo Plays: Rugby! - With Vined Inc. *Nintendo Plays: Dodgeball!-Invitation Game (Invites are sent out) DX Mario RPG Series *DX Mario RPG-The Pi-antas Invade: 3.14159265 - Complete and '''Solo *DX Mario RPG 2: The Stars Await the One Who Seeks the Treasure - Complete and Solo *DX Mario RPG 3: The Yoshi Saga - With EEA Inc. PalmMan series Main Series *PalmMan *PalmMan 2 *PalmMan 3: Divide and Conquer *PalmMan 4: Reversed *PalmMan 5: Chaos Inverted *PalmMan 6: Hourglass of Mayhem *PalmMan Worlds *PalmMan 3: Divide and Conquer: Collector's Edition *PalmMan Worlds 2 Spin-Offs *Coconut Adventures *PalmMan Online Free for Edits *Paper Wario *The Final Adventure (Fan-Fiction) Invitation Games (Games where invitations are sent out) *Dance Dance Revolution: Nintendo Action *Nintendo Plays: Dodgeball! =Fan-Fictions= *The Final Adventure *Animal Crossing: Right Here, Right Now *Total Pokemon Action-We're secretly working on it, though only COKEMAN11, president of C.I.A. Station, is supposed to. Members *User:COKEMAN11-president *User:McQueenMario-vice president *User:Vined-vice vice president *User:RedYoshi-secretary *User:DryGuy-treasurer *User:JesseRoo *User:Stelios7 =Conferences= November '08 At this conference in Jackson, Wyoming, USA, C.I.A. Station revealed a working title for a Sonic game (Sonic and the Last Ritual) to be released in Early 2010. It will be an RPG game featuring Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze fighting Eggman Nega. The 6 Star Statues will be scattered around the Globe and the three hedgehogs along with Blaze must find them to imprison Nega in a dark cage by performing the last Plasma Ritual. December '08 In this conference, it was revealed that the Sonic RPG Game (now titled Sonic Speedball RPG) would be a Nintendo-Sega-Fanon crossover. it was also revealed that there would be lots of Star Statues and that Eggman Nega would be building a robot called Mecha Shadow. The new portable console, the S.T.Y.L.U.S. was also revealed and its first game would be Mario Party: Sunset. January '09 1 This conference was very swift as only the idea of the Nintendo Plays: Series was announced. January '09 2 This conference followed up with more information. Vined Inc. is working on Nintendo Plays: Rugby! and Nintendo Plays: Dodgeball! is an invitation game. Also, C.I.A. Station launched the website for Nintendo Plays: Rugby!-Www.NintendoPlaysRugby.com. Vined Inc. is also assisting the website. March '09 This conference discussed putting Sonic Speedball RPG II into F3. The movement was passed. Also, a third Sonic Speedball RPG was proposed. The subtitle would be Nega's Empire. A short edition of the plot was revealed: Sonic and his friends go off to defeat Dr. Eggman, but it was a diversion so that Eggman Nega could take over the world and form an empire. It is still unknown if the game will be made, as SSRPG2 is not complete yet. Once again, EEA Inc. would be assisting. =Notices= December '08 *All DX Mario RPG Games up to 2 (if they sell well enough, there will be a third) are complete. *EEA Inc. will be assisting C.I.A. Station with the Sonic RPG game called Sonic Speedball RPG. *Wario is no longer a mascot. He will be replaced by Bee Luigi. *Three new characters have been announced for upcoming games: Baby Ike, Wind E. Day, and Mr. W (EEA Inc.'s idea). *Mr. W will be in Paper Wario. *As of December 20th, The mascot is Bee Luigi. *There might be a 4th mascot. *PalmMan is becoming quite popular among CIA games. *PalmMan now has his own game, PalmMan Worlds. *The 3rd DX Mario RPG has been announced: DX Mario RPG 3: The Yoshi Saga. *PalmMan now has a WiiWare game, PalmMan Online. *There will be a 4th mascot. Vote below: Who will be the new mascot? Silver the Hedgehog Paper Bowser Marth Blaze the Cat Meta Knight :*Accepting votes until January 27, 2009.VOTING IS CLOSED. *There will be a new console, a handheld called the S.T.Y.L.U.S. January '09 *User:RedYoshi of Red Inc. is our new secretary! *User:McQueenMario of EEA Inc. is our Vice President!! *The Nintendo Plays: (series) was announced. *Paper Bowser is the 4th Mascot. *User:DryGuy of Metal Bones Inc. is our new Treasurer! February '09 *Mario Lacrosse is announced. *Mr. Resetti is a new mascot. *User:Vined of Vined Inc. is now our Vice Vice President! *Three workers of C.I.A. Station, Inc. are now sysops: User:COKEMAN11, the president, User:McQueenMario, the vice president, and User:Vined, the Vice Vice President. March '09 *'Sonic Speedball RPG III: Nega's Empire' was announced, but not confirmed. The decision is pending. =Mascots= Image:BrawlToonLink.jpg||One of our three mascots!!!! Image:Mball08_071210a.jpg|Our favorite mascot!!! Image:Bee_Luigi.png|The 3rd mascot. Image:Paper_BOWSER!.jpg|The 4th mascot, and the winner of the poll. Image:Mr_Resetti.jpg|The current mascot. Category:Companies